SNK ICS -- The Teen Team Goes For Ice Cream
by HTK
Summary: The Teen Team gets ice cream, Yashiro gets laid, Shingo gets a nosebleed, and everyone is reminded of Chris's age.


**AUTHOR'S NOTES**  
  
1. Chris, Shingo, and Kensou form the "Teen Team" edit team in KoF '98.  
2. This fic contains some allusions to m/m romance. If you don't like that, deal with it.  
3. We know Ken is a Capcom character. That's the point.  
4. "SNK Ice Cream Shoppe" is a series of non-connected humor fics. The rest aren't written yet. They will not be posted in chapter format due to the fact that they have nothing to do with each other, except that the Ice Cream Shoppe appears in each fic at some point.  
5. We loved the New Face Team and we mourn their untimely deaths. CURSE YOU SNK!  
6. In case you're ignorant: SNK is the awesome company who brought us fine games like King of Fighters, Fatal Fury, Samurai Shodown, and of course, Twinkle Star Sprites.  
7. This fic is a HTK Production by your loving authors K' and Benimaru. ^_^ Click on the bio to learn more.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
**_____SNK ICE CREAM SHOPPE #1_____**  
  
Episode 1 - The Teen Team Goes For Ice Cream  
  
  
[Yashiro and Shermie are sitting in their kitchen, flirting with each other across the table.]  
  
SHERMIE: You know, Yashiro... sometimes I just feel like sucking on a long... hard... sweet...  
  
YASHIRO: *_* ... what? what?!  
  
[Chris walks in through the kitchen door leading outside, carrying several grocery bags.]  
  
SHERMIE: ... Popsicle. Hey, Chris-kun. Did you get those popsicles I wanted?  
  
YASHIRO: -_-;  
  
CHRIS: Yup! ^_^ Here ya go, Shermie-neechan!  
  
[Chris sets the groceries on the table and gives Shermie a box of popsicles. She takes one out and starts sucking it in a very questionable manner. Yashiro groans and walks out of the room. Shermie follows him into the living room a few minutes later and sits down on the sofa, curling up very close to him, but not quite touching.]  
  
SHERMIE: But really, Yashiro... sometimes when I look at you I think I'd like a mouthful of hot... wet... warm...  
  
YASHIRO: ... *_* What?!  
  
[Chris comes in wearing an apron and carrying a bowl.]  
  
SHERMIE: ... Soup. Why thank you, Chris-kun!  
  
CHRIS: ^_^ I made you your soup, Shermie-neechan!  
  
YASHIRO: _o_ [He crashes to the floor.]  
  
[Shermie eats her soup in a questionable manner, then gives the bowl to Chris, who returns to the kitchen.]  
  
YASHIRO: ... You're doing this on purpose, aren't you.  
  
[Shermie giggles.]  
  
YASHIRO: I hope you know how cruel you're being. I'd go to my room, except I don't want to stand up. -_-;;  
  
SHERMIE: ...... You know, Yashiro... tonight I think I'd really enjoy licking up some whipped cream...  
  
YASHIRO: I'm not listening.  
  
SHERMIE: ... Off your chest.  
  
[She produces a can of whipped cream from under the couch.]  
  
YASHIRO: -_-;; ....... _ ... _ ... _ ............ *_* ..... H_H .... really?  
  
SHERMIE: ... teehee! ... Oh, Chris?  
  
[Chris comes into the living room.]  
  
CHRIS: Haaaai, Shermie-neechan?  
  
SHERMIE: Chris, here's $20. Why don't you go out and see a movie?  
  
CHRIS: By myself? .... Why do you have that whipped cream? I love whipped cream! *_*  
  
SHERMIE: Well, Yashiro and I need to, ah, talk by ourselves, so it would be best if you went out. Here's another $10. Buy yourself a yummy sundae with lots of whipped cream and cherries. You like ice cream, right?  
  
CHRIS: =*_*= I love ice cream! But... don't you guys want to hang out with me? ;_;  
  
SHERMIE: Of course we do, sweetie! But right now we're sort of busy. Tell you what, I promise tomorrow we'll all go on a picnic in the park! Doesn't that sound nice, Yashiro?  
  
YASHIRO [looking extremely frustrated]: That sounds, uh, very good. Why don't you go out now, okay, Chris-kun? You'd just be bored hanging around here. PLEASE go out.  
  
CHRIS: Er... okay, Yashiro-niichan! I'll see you guys later!  
  
[Chris leaves. Shermie smiles and starts unbuckling Yashiro's jacket... and since this fic is sort of PG, we're going to follow Chris! *snicker* Chris is walking down the street on his way to the movie theatre when he sees Shingo and Kensou coming towards him.]  
  
CHRIS: Hi guys! What're you doing tonight?  
  
SHINGO: Well... nothing, really. ... What are you doing wandering around by yourself?  
  
CHRIS: Well, Shermie-neechan gave me money and told me to go to a movie and buy a sundae.  
  
KENSOU: Did you say sundae? *_* Let's go!  
  
CHRIS: Uh, okay. [They start walking together.] So why are you guys out tonight?  
  
SHINGO: Well... I went to Kusanagi-san's house, but he wasn't there.... so I hung around on the porch for a few hours, but he didn't come home. Then I saw Kensou walking by, so I decided to go talk to him.  
  
KENSOU: Eh, well, Athena left the house a while ago and I got bored, so I decided to go out and buy some new manga. I was on the way there when I met you guys. Though ice cream sounds really good... why'd you say Shermie gave you money? Aren't you a bit old for an allowance?  
  
CHRIS: She gave me the money and told me to leave so she could talk to Yashiro-niichan about whipped cream.  
  
[Kensou and Shingo give each other a look like this: _ _ ]  
  
KENSOU: Is that so. Uh, Chris, look, you know why they gave you that money, right?  
  
CHRIS: Well, I told you, she wanted to talk to him. o.o What other reason is there?  
  
SHINGO [blushing]: Well, uh, Chris, you know, uh, there's, uh, well, uh, um, uh [voice cracks]...  
  
KENSOU: There's other stuff to do with whip cream other than, er, talk about it.  
  
CHRIS: Well, of course! You can eat it! On sundaes and cakes and cocoa and you can even it spray it on your hand and lick it off! I like doing that. ^_^  
  
KENSOU [aside to Shingo]: Apparently Shermie and Yashiro do too.  
  
SHINGO: [blush blush blush] ...  
  
KENSOU: Look, Chris, has anyone ever had a talk with you about the facts of life?  
  
CHRIS: Um, I had a biology tutor for a while.  
  
KENSOU: No, I mean, has anyone ever told you about the birds and the bees?  
  
CHRIS: I like birds. And there was a bee nest in our back yard for a while. Yashiro-niichan told me not to kick it. But one day when I was out there jumping in a pile of leaves, a bee stung me! So then, um, by accident, I burnt up the bee nest and um, the lawn too, and part of the back porch. Yashiro-niichan made an unhappy face when he saw that.  
  
KENSOU: Uh, well, no. I mean, like, do Yashiro and Shermie like to, uh, do things together?  
  
CHRIS: They like to play music together! And they like to sing together! And sometimes we like to go shopping together, or on picnics, or to amusement parks...  
  
[Kensou kicks Shingo.]  
  
KENSOU: Look, help me out here.  
  
SHINGO: Uh, Chris, uh... ... look, Kensou, maybe we should just show him what we're talking about.  
  
KENSOU: O_O You pervert! I'm not doing that with you! We're friends and all, but I'm saving myself for Athena!  
  
SHINGO: [blush blush] I didn't mean that! I'm saving myself for Kusanagi-san!  
  
KENSOU: Oh, right, I saw how you were looking at Beni when he was flirting with you.  
  
SHINGO: [blush blush blush] Uh, um, that's not the point! I wasn't talking about that! I meant like, why don't we go to the comic store? I bet they have stuff there that we could show him so we don't have to, uh, explain.  
  
KENSOU: Hey, that's a good idea. And then I can get some new books. Hey, Chris, let's go to the comic shop and we'll show you what we're talking about, okay?  
  
CHRIS: Okay! =^_^=  
  
[They proceed to the comic shop, and head for the hentai section. Nobody looks twice at Kensou or Chris, but people keep on looking at Shingo, because he's sweating and looking extremely embarassed and blushy. Kensou looks around, and then grabs a book, flips through it, and holds it up for Chris to look at. Shingo takes a quick glance and then looks away really fast. He looks at some books, moving to the next shelf... he finds himself standing in front of the yaoi manga. He flips through a volume of some hardcore yaoi and then stands slackjawed in shock.]  
  
CHRIS: "Oh Max, Don't Have Sex With Your Ex"? What's this about?  
  
KENSOU: Just, uh, look at the pictures.  
  
CHRIS: ........ okay.  
  
KENSOU: All right, now, uh, so, Shermie and Yashiro, um, probably do that sometimes.  
  
CHRIS: Well, of course they do. They do that all the time.  
  
[Kensou and Shingo fall over. _o_ ]  
  
CHRIS: Especially when they think I'm sleeping. I went and peeked in once because I thought Yashiro-niichan was hurting Shermie-neechan, but she didn't look unhappy, so I went back to bed.  
  
KENSOU: You... you know about sex?  
  
SHINGO: [blush blush blush]  
  
CHRIS: Of course I do! I am seventeen, you know.  
  
KENSOU: Somehow I forgot.  
  
[They stand around looking at various extremely dirty adult manga (Shingo's still in the josei section), when Chris happens to look out the window.]  
  
CHRIS: Hey, look, it's Kusanagi-san and Asamiya-san!  
  
[Kyo and Athena are walking by; Kensou and Shingo look out the window and scream in obsessive fanboy harmony.]  
  
KENSOU: Mmmmmmmmm! ATHENA! *_*  
  
SHINGO: KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSANAGI-SAN! *_*  
  
CHRIS: ?  
  
[Athena is startled by the sudden loud noise behind her and drops her purse. She and Kyo both bend over to pick it up, showing off their extremely well-formed backsides. Kensou and Shingo, who are both a bit overheated from the manga anyway, take one look at the respective backsides of their beloveds and pass out, spurting blood from the nose like someone took a knife to them.]  
  
CHRIS: ?  
  
[Athena picks up her purse and she and Kyo turn to look at the window, where Chris is still standing, looking a bit confused. He waves at them; they wave back and then walk into the store.]  
  
KYO: Hey, Chris, what're you doing here by yourself?  
  
CHRIS: I'm not alone, Shingo-kun and Kensou-kun are here too. But they're both lying on the floor for some reason.  
  
ATHENA: Kensou! Are you okay?  
  
[Not wanting to get blood on her clothes, she pokes him in the shoulder with the toe of her shoe. There is no response.]  
  
ATHENA: What happened to them? Did you go orochi by accident again?  
  
CHRIS: I didn't do anything! It just happened! See, they were looking at these books -- [he pries the adult manga Shingo and Kensou were reading out of their hands and shows it to Kyo and Athena] -- and then you guys walked by and they suddenly got nosebleeds and fell over.  
  
[Kyo and Athena look at the manga, then hand it back to Chris very quickly.]  
  
ATHENA: Um, maybe you shouldn't hang out with them, cutie. You'll get in trouble.  
  
[She reaches out to pat Chris on the head, then remembers and moves her hand, clapping him on the shoulder a few times instead.]  
  
KYO: Uh, Chris, it was great seeing you, but, uh, we have to go. Now.  
  
[They walk off very quickly. After a few minutes Shingo and Kensou recover.]  
  
KENSOU: Where... where's Athena?!  
  
SHINGO: Where's Kusanagi-san!? That... that girl didn't finally convince him to go out with her, did she?!  
  
KENSOU: Oh, god no! NO! I can't compete with him! Chris! Where'd they go?!  
  
CHRIS: Uh, I dunno. They just walked off. I didn't see where they went.  
  
SHINGO: At least Kusanagi-san didn't see me in here...  
  
CHRIS: Actually they came in and talked to me for a little bit, but when they saw you guys they left really fast.  
  
SHINGO AND KENSOU: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! [a la Pedro from Excel Saga.]  
  
CHRIS: Um... anyway, guys, weren't we gonna get some ice cream?  
  
KENSOU: *_* Oh yeah! Ice cream! Let's go!  
  
SHINGO: I... I guess...  
  
[Kensou pays for his manga, and Shingo buys a Gundam Wing yaoi doujinshi claiming to just, "like Magnum 55's artwork, it's not because I want pointers or anything." Then they head to the SNK Ice Cream Shoppe (owned and est. 1994 by Ken Masters). Upon walking in, Kensou and Shingo stop dead. Kyo is sitting at a table with Benimaru; they're eating a big sundae with two spoons and Benimaru is making sexy eyes at Kyo, who's blushing. At another table, Athena and her sickly friend Kaoru are drinking a big root beer float with two straws and smiling at each other. Kensou and Shingo look ill.]  
  
CHRIS: Yay! Ice cream!  
  
SHINGO: Suddenly I want to die.  
  
KENSOU [watching Athena and Kaoru]: I hope that's platonic, that's all I've got to say.  
  
SHINGO [watching Benimaru rub his foot up Kyo's leg]: I don't think it is. ;_;  
  
CHRIS: Don't you guys want ice cream anymore?  
  
KENSOU: Actually I do want ice cream. Lots and lots and lots of Rocky Road.  
  
SHINGO: I'm gonna go with four scoops of Death By Chocolate.  
  
CHRIS: Wow, you guys really want ice cream.  
  
SHINGO: I... I suddenly need comfort. And chocolate.  
  
[They buy their ice cream and go sit at a table; Chris has a big bowl of bubble gum ice cream and Shingo and Kensou both have gigantic bowls of varying chocolate ice cream flavors.]  
  
CHRIS [after a while]: Shingo-kun, don't you think crying in your ice cream makes it all salty?  
  
KENSOU [muttering to himself, while snarfing ice cream]: They're just friends. That's it. Athena has never showed that kind of interest in anyone, especially not other girls. Shingo's situation is just making me think the wrong way. Yeah. They're just friends. ...... OW! ICE CREAM HEADACHE!  
  
SHINGO: Ku... kusanagi-san... Ni.. nikaido-san... does this mean I'm all alone? ;_; [Shingo sniffles and cries some more into his half-eaten ice cream]  
  
CHRIS: Wai! I ate all the ice cream! Now I get to chew up all the bubble gum! ^_^  
  
[Later Chris goes home. He opens the door to find Yashiro and Shermie, half dressed, snuggling on the couch. They leap apart and look embarrassed.]  
  
SHERMIE: Chris-kun! We... didn't expect you home so early!  
  
CHRIS: Well, my friends suddenly felt bad and wanted to go home, so I decided to come home too.  
  
YASHIRO: Uh... I see.  
  
[Pause]  
  
CHRIS: You know, it's okay if you guys have sex. You love each other and stuff. You don't have to pretend like you don't do it. Look, do I try to hide the fact that I love ice cream from you guys?  
  
SHERMIE AND YASHIRO: [blush] O_O Chris... you... you know about sex?  
  
CHRIS: Of course I do! I am seventeen, you know.  
  
SHERMIE AND YASHIRO: Somehow we forgot.  
  
-- FIN -  
  
  
Please R&R and tell us what you thought! ^_^ Even if you didn't like it!  



End file.
